


feels like there's oceans between you and me

by lmjposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, hate me if you want idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmjposie/pseuds/lmjposie
Summary: Lizzie escorts Hope at Miss Mystic Falls instead of Landon.





	feels like there's oceans between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Yanka. Happy birthday babe.

Ever since Lizzie and her sister Josie had come back from their trip in Europe with their mom, she’d been seeing the world differently. And ever since ever she found out that Hope Mikaelson wasn’t the source for the fire at their school all those years ago, she had an increasing amount of thoughts in her brain about the girl. And she couldn’t quite put a finger on exactly why. 

 

Whenever she caught a glimpse of Hope, her heart rate picked up a little. She wasn’t a stranger to having feelings for a girl, but having feelings for a girl that she basically had a disliking towards for years was some relatively new territory. 

 

She’d been battling these feelings in her mind for a few days. It became especially apparent when the two started getting closer. They were actively becoming friends and it was a breath of fresh air from constantly being at each other’s throats. They’d bake together, they’d gossip about the latest drama at the Salvatore Boarding School, teach each other new spells, or they’d just watch movies together. The two surprisingly had more in common than they initially thought. 

 

She’d come to the recent discovery that maybe, just maybe, she had a crush on Hope Mikaelson. 

 

Hope had recently lost control of her magic and Lizzie was around to help. She was her anchor. The thought of that gave her butterflies in her stomach. When Lizzie found out that Vera Lillien, the mother of this girl she despised, was one of the judges for the Miss Mystic Falls competition, she knew there was one thing she had to do. She had to drop out of the competition. 

 

After she dropped out, she decided to gift her entire life’s research to winning Miss Mystic Falls to Hope. She did this, one, in the name of science, and two, to test the waters with her. Calling her pretty accidentally slipped out of her mouth, so in a quick cover up, she nonchalantly called her “pageant pretty,” hoping that the girl didn’t notice. Thankfully, Hope only gave her a hesitant “thank you.” Lizzie breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

When Lizzie opened a box, revealing her mother’s dress, Hope was awestruck at its beauty. Lizzie had intended to wear the dress when she competed, but since the circumstances changed, she felt that it was only right that she let Hope wear it.

 

“This was my mother’s.” Lizzie told her. “We can alter it to fit you.”

 

“It’s gorgeous.” Hope breathed out.

 

It took all of Lizzie’s strength not to blurt out “Just like you.” in response. Because Hope’s light blue eyes dazzled looking at the blue gown and there was an open mouthed natural smile across her lips. One would think that Hope may actually be starting to enjoy the competition.

 

Lizzie would’ve loved to help alter the dress for Hope, but unfortunately she had to go and coach Josie over how to strategically make sure that she’d lose the competition, but make sure to be good enough to make it into the escorting stage of the competition. So, she sent Hope to one of her witch friends who knew how to alter a dress while she attended to her other matter.

 

Then, she almost slipped up again seeing her in her mom’s dress. But damn, would it have been worth it. Because seeing her like that made her heart flutter, her knees go weak, and her voice stammer. She looked beautiful. She knew that Hope looked good and that the dress looked good. But seeing the combination of the two together? Absolutely astonishing. She loved the way that Hope added her own style to the dress. Instead of having the straps arch around her shoulder, she let them fall off her shoulder. She looked like a Disney princess.

 

When Lizzie saw her, she thought about how she would’ve loved to escort Hope down the staircase, to be apart of Miss Mystic Falls in another way. But that would entail her telling Hope how she felt. That couldn’t happen. So, she decided to suck it up and watch from the sidelines. However, Landon suddenly leaving right before he was supposed to escort her threw a wrench in her plans. And Hope was on the verge of going rogue. She looked panicked and she saw the chandelier start to shake. The risk of exposing the existence of supernatural beings outweighed her fear of having Hope know about her crush on her. Without a second thought, she left the spot and rushed around to be there by Hope’s side. 

 

“It’s okay, just breathe.” Lizzie instructed calmly without looking at Hope. Instead, she stared straight forward.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hope’s eyes go wide in both surprise and anxiousness.”In five minutes, this will all be over and you can wolf it out.” Lizzie said.

 

Hope softly nodded and Lizzie propped her elbow out, instructing her to loop her arm around hers. With a deep breath, Hope did so just before the spotlight shined on them. 

 

“Miss Hope Mikaelson escorted by Mister… er… Misses Landon Kirby?” The announcer called unsurely.

 

“Let’s do this, Misses Kirby.” Hope lightly chuckled, repressing her tears and referencing the mix-up in the name. She turned her face towards Lizzie, giving a small smile as they descended down the stairs. 

 

Lizzie responded with an infectious bright smile. The smile across Hope’s face grew wider. In that moment, Lizzie didn’t care that the announcer had called her the mop-headed elf’s name. She didn’t care that Hope could potentially find out about her deep crush on her. All that mattered was that she was helping Hope contain her powers and have her smiling while she’s at it. 

 

They’d reached the end of the staircase with no further difficulty. The two graciously walked over to their designated spot on the dance floor and took their positions, waiting for the dance sequence to start. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Lizzie genuinely asked. She noticed that the girl was slightly calmer than before, but still relatively tense.

 

“I’m fine.” Hope lied. “Just trying to make it through this next five minutes.”

 

Lizzie offered a tight lipped smile and the two danced around each other expertly. Trying to take the girl’s mind off of the situation with Hope’s boyfriend, Lizzie led the conversation back to the pageant. 

 

“I think that you’re in the top spot to win the competition. If I’m right, and I usually am, even with that slight mix-up in the announcement of escorts, you’re at an 80% chance.”

 

“Lizzie, I don’t even know if I want to win anymore.” Hope truthfully spoke. “I should be out there chasing after my boyfriend.”

 

The mention of Landon as the girl’s boyfriend sunk Lizzie’s heart a little bit. She knew they were together, obviously, but it still hurt. Because in that moment, it felt like just the two of them. And that’s how it was supposed to be. 

 

Lizzie swallowed her own thoughts. “Only two more minutes and we can go find him together.” Lizzie comforted. Despite others seeing her as selfish, she’d actually been putting other people’s needs before her own as of late, so what’s one more?

 

The rest of their dance flowed smoothly. It was the longest two minutes for both Hope and Lizzie. Although, it was for different reasons. For Hope, she couldn’t wait to go out there and find her boyfriend and apologize. For Lizzie, she never wanted the moment to end. It was an intimate dance, so Hope and her had held eye contact for quite some time. And the fact that the part where they had to mirror each other’s hand motions symbolized the intimacy of the near touch made Lizzie yearn for the feeling of Hope’s hands in hers. When they were finally able to touch, it’s like a fire lit on her skin. Her touch was a burning sensation that she couldn’t get enough of. She couldn’t enjoy the feeling enough before they had to break contact again and go back to mirroring each other’s actions around each other.

 

Hope looked to her right, and standing near the flower vase, was Landon with a half empty bottle of champagne in his hand. In that moment, a surge of emotions came over her. She was disappointed at him for leaving her right before it was their turn to walk, she was sad that he found out about the one lie she’d been keeping from him because of Penelope Park’s inability to shut up. She was grateful that Lizzie had stepped in to help her avoid an epic meltdown. She was happy that she was competing and actually enjoying it. But most of all, she was angry that he’d had the audacity to sit on the sidelines when it could’ve been them out there on the dancefloor. 

 

“Without further ado, it is my pleasure to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls.” Vera announced. “From the Salvatore School, Miss Hope Mikaelson.” 

 

A tear streaked down Hope’s face as the spotlight focused on her. She was so overwhelmed. It didn’t help that every single person’s eyes were on hers, and because of her inability to contain her powers as of recently, the room started to shake. Lizzie quickly picked up on what was happening. 

 

She engulfed Hope in a bone crushing hug. “Congratulations.” She greeted. 

 

Seconds passed and Lizzie went continued on. “It’s okay.” She soothed. “Just let it out. The real way.” Lizzie should’ve known all along that the proper way to handle everything couldn’t be solved with a scream into the forest or distracting her with the pageant. She should’ve just been a shoulder to cry on and an open ear. “The way you’ve needed to all along.” 

 

Hope weakly nodded in response and let the tears fall freely. She didn’t care that all everyone was looking at her, she didn’t care that this made her seem weak in front of all these people, she didn’t care that her boyfriend was getting drunk nearby, she didn’t care that she’d just won the competition. All that mattered was that her friend was holding her, anchoring her, making her feel at peace. She tentatively returned the hug that Lizzie was slightly crouching down for because of their large height difference and cried even more. 

 

\--

 

Back in Lizzie’s room, Hope handed back the dress that Lizzie had let her wear with the Miss Mystic Falls sash on it. “I need to go find Landon.”

 

Lizzie understood. “Just give him a minute to breathe. Boys need some space before they come crawling back.” She felt horrible for thinking it, but she kinda hoped that Landon wouldn’t come crawling back, so that she’d potentially have a chance. But she quickly shook that notion out of her head, that was a horrible friend move. She was Hope’s friend first, and that was what she needed more than a significant other. 

 

“Thank you for helping me out today.” Hope said. “For coaching me, and being there when I needed you, both times.” Clothed in a silk robe, she sat down at the edge of Lizzie’s bed. 

 

Even dressed down, Lizzie thought she looked stunning. “I’d do anything for you.” Lizzie involuntarily blurted. She cursed herself. She’d been able to keep herself in check all day, but she finally slipped up now. 

 

One of Hope’s eyebrows rose up. “What?” 

 

“I.. um…” Lizzie stammered. “You’re my friend. I’d do anything for my friends.” She quickly lied. 

 

Hope gave her a quizzical look. “Okay… Do you want to help me go find Landon?”

 

“I actually think I’m going to lay down. It’s been a long day.” Lizzie said, looking anywhere but the shorter girl, trying to avoid even more potentially awkward slip-ups.

 

“But earlier you said that we could go look for him together.” Hope pouted. “Plus you just said that you’d do anything for your friends so…” 

 

Lizzie was still busying herself to avoid eye contact. “Yeah but I’m sure you can find him on your own. Plus, I’m not trying to awkwardly be in the background for your inevitable kiss and make up.”

 

Hope could sense a change in Lizzie’s demeanor. Instantly, her voice softened. “Is something wrong?”

 

Lizzie shook her head. “Come on, talk to me.” Hope tried again.

 

And Lizzie deeply thought about telling her what was on her mind. She wanted Hope. She’d gone years without having Hope and her be friends. And what she’d say could ruin that. She tried to weigh out the pros and cons. Pros: Hope could potentially feel the same way and they could live happily ever after. Cons: She has a boyfriend and she could not feel the same way, crushing her spirits. 

 

Lizzie is a lot of things. But she’s not a homewrecker. And she doesn’t want to shatter her already brittle feelings, after them being at an all time low because of Rafael. So, she decides to keep her mouth shut and not tell the girl. Maybe some other time.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Hope. Go find your boyfriend.” Lizzie said as calmly as possible. She was on the verge of crying. Once again, she was putting someone else’s feelings before her own. 

  
  


“Okay…” Hope sighed. She didn’t quite believe Lizzie, but she knew better than to push her. She hoped that maybe she’d talk to her about it eventually.

 

Soon, Hope left the room and Lizzie let all of her tears loose and her insecurities start to take over. The first girl that she actually can readily admit that she has feelings for has a boyfriend and probably doesn’t feel the same way. Rafael broke her heart when he dumped her on her birthday, but that pain didn’t come close to the pain that she felt bottling up her feelings for the redheaded girl. After exhausting all her tears, she fell asleep. 

 

The next morning, she’d act like none of that happened. She’d hide her emotions under the surface, and try to pretend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yike. Sorry this is really trash but I just wanted to put something out there for y'all. This took me forever to write because I absolutely had no motivation/inspiration, but lmao here it is.
> 
> Lemme know what you think,  
> -Kai (@phosiepark on twitter)


End file.
